Michael and Gavin Make Something New!
by chimericalCarnival
Summary: No Achievement Hunter/Roosterteeth? WTF. Anyways, yes, a Mavin Mpreg fanfic. Saw it on tumblr and had to do it. Hope the person is happy. Gunna be short and sweet. Basically these two idiots need to prepare for bringing a child in to this world. What could happen?


"You're ass is dead if this thing ends up positive." Michael called from the other side of the door, looking in the mirror, his hair messy. He was furious, and not because of the usual reasons either. In fact in real life he wasn't as dramatic when he was angry like he was in front of the camera. However today was an exception.

Gavin, his boyfriend/mate, was on the other side of the door, "Michael calm down. I'm sure it's just another false alarm." he said, rubbing his arm nervously. To be honest, there had been too many false alarms already. Okay, maybe Gavin wasn't the most /diligent/ guy around but he was sure to remember to put a condom on!...most of the time. Kinda of hard during mating season really but they had been lucky so far. "It always is."

Michael huffed and leaned against the counter, his phone timer on. Seriously, he was going to end up having heart attacks at this rate. Michael jumped a bit when his phone beeped and he quickly grabbed the pregnancy stick and looked at it, heart beating fast.

Gavin leaned against the door, "...Michael?" he waited but heard nothing, despite the beeping phone. "Michael what is it?" he opened the door and stepped inside, "Is it-" He saw Michael staring at the pregnancy stick, eyes furrowed together. He had seen that look before when he would be playing a game for rage quit. Or when he would be focusing on something with all his attention. It wasn't the usual look of annoyed relief. And that scared him. "Michael?" he asked again.

Michael didn't look at him, "I can't believe it." he muttered, staring at the little pink plus sign. "I can't fucking believe it." He looked at Gavin and frowned, "I'm knocked up." he huffed.

"I'm gunna rip that ball right off."

"Michael no!" he took a step back, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think…" he sighed and scratched his head, "So...what are we gunna do about it?" Gavin seemed shamful, like a little kid who was caught drawing on the walls. And knowing Gavin he would get caught drawing on the wall. "I mean…."

Michael tossed the thing in the trash can and rubbed his eyes, "I don't fucking know. It's not like I don't want kids-but I mean so soon?" he asked, looking at him. They weren't even married-not that he cared. It wasn't legal in Texas anyway. "I don't even know."

Gavin shuffled from side to side. Gavin was an alpha, though he didn't act much like one. Sure, he was overbearing and what not but Michael had more courage and a more aggressive nature than him. Still, he was the alpha and he felt some pain from causing all these problems. He'd hug Michael if he wasn't so afraid he'd have his ball ripped off. "We don't have to think about it now...we can wait. Or sleep on it you know."

"Yeah...I guess your right. I still want to fucking punch your face." he said, glaring at him. But Michael had too much on his mind to even start a fight. He rubbed his face before looking at him, "Come on, let's just...watch TV or something." he said, nudging his arm and walking out of the bathroom.

Gavin turned off the light before following him to the living room. He turned on the TV and grabbed the remote before sitting next to Michael and flipping through the channels till they found some old movie that they both liked. Not that they were really watching it. Both were too occupied to the idea of raising a kid. Gavin didn't see himself as a 'father/parent' type person though, to be honest. After all-he was all the kid they needed. He was probably more kid than their future kid.

Their kid. Ugh. That sounded...strange. Not really bad but not good either. Gavin leaned against the armrest and thought about it. A kid wouldn't be so bad, he thought. It was a lot of responsibility- and money. And time….gosh it was a lot. But then again, Geoff and Burnie seemed to pull it off. Same with Ryan. So….maybe that wasn't much of a problem. But what if they were shitty parents. What if their kid did end up severely messed up in the head because of it? Gavin frowned and huffed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Gavin was snapped out of his brooding after he felt Michael lean against him. He hesitated a second before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and after a few seconds he played with his hair. "You okay?"

"...Yeah. Just thinking."

"Me too."

"I dunno. A kid's a pretty big responsibility."

"Yeah...but I mean everyone else was okay with their kids."

Michael sighed and shook his head, "Yeah but they're older and stuff." he said, "But...I dunno. I mean kids are okay. Just didn't want them so soon."

"Well we could just have one. Just this one and then like, screw everything else. Just one."

Michael shrugged, "Sounds...good. Just one. For now. So we don't have to worry about it. Ya know?" he said with a small smile.

Gavin boinged one of his curls and smiled, "So am I forgiven?"

"Nope." he suddenly tapped Gavin hard in the crotch. "Next time wear a condom you prick."

Gavin doubled and groaned, curling up on the couch, "Michael…." he whined.

"Love you too Gavin, you little fuck."

Deciding to keep the kid was one thing. But telling the office was something else entirely. It was a mix of alphas, betas and omegas too. It was obvious, of course. I mean it was diverse as far as genetics came down to it. However Gavin and Michael knew they were gunna get some shit from it. Good or bad, they weren't sure. Jack and Ryan were alphas, Geoff was a beta and Ray was an omega. So, obviously, they were gunna get some mixed opinions from it all.

Luckily, though, all of them were good ones. Of course Geoff also gave a loving tap to Gavin's crotch as a 'congrats asshole'. Ryan and Jack were relatively happy as well, though Ryan seemed to give a tired sigh. Coming from a guy with two kids, he could see why. Ray was alright with it, not too excited but not disinterested. Another person to teach video game stuff to, he guessed.

"So how far along are you?" Jack asked, sitting back at his desk.

"I have no fucking clue. Should get that checked out." Michael said, watching Gavin shuffle over to his desk, still hunched over from the tap. "Lindsay said she'd go with me." he sat down at his desk. "I'm guessing it looks like a little nut right now."

"Yeah pretty much. It doesn't look like anything till like the last month." Ryan chirped in. "It looks like a fish for a long time."

"A fish?"

"Well a tadpole or something. You'll see what I mean."

"Ryan am I going to lose my mind like you when I have my kid?" Gavin asked.

"Yes. But considering you don't have much left to lose you're going to be like a vegetable probably."

They all laughed, "Oh jesus I'll have two kids to look after." Michael said. Though he was a bit excited. He still wasn't 100 percent convinced but you know. He'll warm up to it more. He wanted the kid, but was nervous is all. Not everyday you're growing another human after all. Made him feel like a damn testube.

"When are you going to tell the fans?" Geoff asked, eyes focused on the computer screen.

Gavin shrugged, "Maybe when Michael starts showing more. Let them figure it out first ya know and then confirm it." he looked at Michael for his approval.

"Yeah, I just can't imagine all the fanart and fanfics after this. And all the dumb shit that'll come from it too." Michael said, leaning back in his chair and loading up a game.

"Our whole life is a meme." Ray said, chuckling a bit.

"It's true." Ryan agreed, "We'll die a meme."

"Yeah. Alright now shut up assholes. We got four lets plays to record today. And another episode of GO." Geoff started to get the recording stuff out and so was everyone else.

"Yeah, we'll talk about lil gworb later." Gavin joked.

"Please name your kid that."

"Shut the fuck up Ray." Michael laughed, giving him a joking look. "Let's just start playing." he said, putting on his headphones.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and by the end of the week everyone knew already about Michael and Gavin's little bundle. Things were gunna be a bit different around here really and Michael was preparing for it. It was roosterteeth, after all.

This should be fun.

**((A/N: So yeah. Saw someone asking for a Mavin mpreg fanfic and I was like 'yo homes thats a good idea!' and I did it. I like Michael being a bottom so sorry for anyone that wanted Gavin knocked up. Kinda short but it's gunna be a sweet little tidbit. Just to flush this out of my system. Enjoy!))**


End file.
